<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kyungsoo versus technology by narangkeopeul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543221">kyungsoo versus technology</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/narangkeopeul/pseuds/narangkeopeul'>narangkeopeul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, as usual im not good with tags puta, hindi to bastos shet bago yon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:15:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/narangkeopeul/pseuds/narangkeopeul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the five times technology hated kyungsoo;<br/>four times jongin helped him<br/>and the one time he did more than that</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>kyungsoo versus technology</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just wanted to put something out here! hello miss ko kayo miss niyo ba ako breathe if yes. i'm sorry if hindi update on my ongoing fic ang pinost ko pero for some reason eto talaga ang mas may gana akong isulat HEHE sorry rin if mia ako! i'm building up my sticker shop! bili kayo pag open na h e he  nagplug pa ampota K BYE BASA KA NA</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hindi pa naman ganun katanda si Kyungsoo, he’s still in his mid-twenties, pero ang malas-malas lang niya at binigyan siya ng old man soul ni Rold Sesuj. Well, hindi naman OA na hindi na siya maka-keep up sa current trends and slangs, nakakahabol pa naman siya sa tulong ng Twitter at pageexplain ng kaniyang friends when he gets confused af. Pero ang hindi niya talaga ma-avoid and he swears by it talaga, ay ‘yung fact na technology hates him.</p><p> </p><p>Smart phones, laptops and cars, gets niya ang mga ‘yan enough para magamit sila smoothly. Inaral niya talaga kasi natakot siyang baka natural selection will come for his ass, you know. Pero minsan talaga, <em> madalas talaga, </em>ay ang mga makinarya na ito ang umaayaw sa kaniya.</p><p> </p><p>Hindi naman ito end of the world for him, pero nakaka-stress lang naman nang kaunti.</p><p> </p><p>Napaka-perfect timing lang din naman ng ganap niya ngayong Sunday morning. Gusto lang naman niya ng mainit at masarap na kape para gisingin ang utak niya at makapag-function to do his worksheets na kailangan bukas. Pero itong electric kettle nila decided to die on him. This electric kettle hates him.</p><p> </p><p>Hiniga ni Kyungsoo ang buong upper body niya sa kitchen island at nagpanggap na lang na naging blob siya. Sana talaga unbothered blob na lang siya. Nakapikit niyang inisip ang next plan niya. Kung magpapainit na lang ba siya ng tubig in a traditional stove top way? Kaso ang dumi ng takore. Order na lang ba siya Mcdo breakfast para lang sa kape? Pero ang gastos kasama pa delivery fee. Masyado pang maaga at tulog pa ang kaniyang housemates na posible niyang makahati.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo hates that their electric kettle hates him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Bwiset ka, Hanabishi. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Soo. Good… morning? Gising ka ba?”</p><p> </p><p>OH MY GOD.</p><p> </p><p>Hindi pa ever tumayo nang ganito kabilis si Kyungsoo ever in his life. Hiyang-hiya siya in front of his very attractive housemate and long-time friend (na long-time HD rin) na si Jongin. Patawa-tawa pa ito habang binubuksan ang kanilang pridyider.</p><p> </p><p>“G-Good morning!” Ano ba ‘yan pumiyok pa siya. He quickly cleared his throat. “Sumandal lang ako sandali <em> hehe </em>. Kainis kasi ‘tong takore eh, nasira. I need my coffee,” whine niya pa with a pout.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm? Kakagamit ko lang kagabi, though?” Jongin responded, looking at the kettle with wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh god, ang cute talaga ‘pag bagong gising. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“...yente?”</p><p> </p><p>He’s doing it again. Lately ang lala niya mag-zone out ‘pag kaharap itong crush niya. ‘Di niya mapigilang tumitig sa biyaya before him.</p><p> </p><p>“A-Ah? Sorry ano ‘yun?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sabi ko, ‘di ka naman ba nakuryente?”</p><p> </p><p>Ito na nga ba ang sinasabi ni Kyungsoo eh. Hindi naman kasi mahirap magkagusto kay Jongin eh. He makes it so easy to adore him. Sobrang maalaga, sobrang considerate, sobrang sobrang sOBRANG!!!</p><p> </p><p>“‘Di naman,” kalmado niyang sagot contrast sa inner him. “‘Di nga umilaw eh.”</p><p> </p><p>Nakatalikod na si Jongin sa kaniya ngayon, inspecting the Hanabishi thingy. Kapag talaga mga fails niya in life, laging present itong crushie niya, nakakainis. Pero nakakakilig din deep inside kasi lagi na lang siyang to the rescue. He’s Kyungsoo’s knight in shining armor or something. Hindi pa nakuntento si Lord na mabait at gwapo itong si Jongin, gusto niya magaling din siya sa arts, crafts, mechanics or whatnot!!</p><p> </p><p>“HAHAHAHA!”</p><p> </p><p>Napatalon bigla ang Kyungsoo sa halakhak nitong si Jongin. Ang sarap-sarap ng tawa nito, nakahawak pa sa tiyan at naka-crouch over sa counter.</p><p> </p><p>“Ano ba? Anong nakakatawa?”</p><p> </p><p>Sinilip ni Kyungsoo ang takore and… naka-light up ang indicator.</p><p> </p><p>Gumagana na. Baka may kinalikot itong si Jongin.</p><p> </p><p>HANABISHI HATES HIS GUTS TALAGA!<br/><br/></p><p>Pero wait. Anong... nakakatawa?</p><p> </p><p>“Huy? Okay ka lang ba?”</p><p> </p><p>Ayan finally pababa na ang high ng tawa nitong poging ‘to.</p><p> </p><p>“Haaayyy…” Jongin sighed out kasabay ng pagkamatay ng tawa nito. Next thing Kyungsoo knew ay merong kamay na nagpa-pat ng kaniyang ulo, ruffling his hair pa. “Kyungsoo… Hindi lang nakasaksak.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Blob life where you at???!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo shouted in a whisper sa isa niya pang housemate aka his bff habang nanonood ito mag-isa sa sala. May kaniya-kaniyang businesses ang iba. Chanyeol is up in his room, Jongdae is running an errand at Jongin &amp; Minseok are working out sa gym. So bale, tinake talaga ni Kyungsoo ang opportunity na ma-solo ang Baekhyun this afternoon para i-chika ang kaganapan kaninang umaga. Dahil itong si bff lang naman ang nakakaalam ng hidden desire niya sa kanilang butihing kaibigan.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, ano na namang katangahan ginawa mo this time?”</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo paused in front of his friend, nag-pout at tiningnan ito nang masama, bago umupo (nagpahulog) sa tabi niya sa couch.</p><p> </p><p>Kinwento nga ni Kyungsoo ang mga nangyari kaninang umaga kaya heto ngayon si Baekhyun hindi na makahinga sa katatawa.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god ka! No way, alam mo ikaw. Sinasadya mo na siguro.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my— Pwede ba?? Hindi naman ako ganun ka-desperado ‘no,” iyak niya sabay hampas sa hita ng kaibigan. “Alam mo naman kung gaano ako ka... “</p><p> </p><p>“Shunga?”</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo inhaled, preparing for a comeback pero sinara na lang niya ang bibig niya bago pasukan ng langaw. Kasi wala siyang laban. Yes, shunga talaga siya.</p><p> </p><p>“So kelan ka ba titigil na sumulpot randomly na parang kabute ‘pag mag-isa ako at chikahin ang moments niyo ha?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?” Kyungsoo tilted his head in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“What I meant is kelan ka ba aamin?”</p><p> </p><p>“What??? Kailangan ba? Parang hindi naman,” he answered nervously followed by a laugh. A nervous laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“So paano ka makaka-move on, aber? Sige, if you have an alternative.”</p><p> </p><p>“Walaaa~ Lilipas din ‘tong happy crush ko ‘no.”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun scoffed at that. “Sige, call that happy crush lang. Happy crush na living in your head 24/7. RENT! FREE!!!”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Easy peasy. Lilipas din talaga itong phase na ‘to. Sus bakit makikinig siya kay Baekhyun. Si Baekhyun na successful sa kaniyang relationship with their housemate din.</p><p> </p><p>Uhm…</p><p> </p><p>ANYWAY.</p><p> </p><p>So far, na-survive naman niya ang past week without making much of an embarrassment of himself in front of Jongin. Kind of.</p><p> </p><p>So that’s an achievement.</p><p> </p><p>Kakatapos lang mag-shower and ~self-care~ ni Kyungsoo after a long day. He’s ready to get in bed na. Kulang na lang ay ang relaxing music and—</p><p> </p><p>Wait, na saan na ang kaniyang earpods??? Hate na rin ba siya nito?</p><p> </p><p>“Whaaat naiwan ko ba sa office?”</p><p> </p><p>“Alin?” Minseok, his roommate, asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Earpods ko huhu.”</p><p> </p><p>Halos mapagbaligtad na ni Kyungsoo ang buong kwarto nila ni Minseok pero wala talaga. Sige mabubuhay naman siya without listening to some music for a night pero gusto lang niyang i-make sure na wala talaga ang kaniyang earpods sa bahay.</p><p> </p><p>Tahimik na ang buong house dahil malapit nang mag-hatinggabi. Una niyang chineck ang kotse pero wala doon. Hinanap niya rin sa sala, sinilip ang bawat sulok ng couch pero wala talaga.</p><p> </p><p>“Ano ba ‘yaaan~ Sana nasa office la— AY KIKE KA!”</p><p> </p><p>May sumundot lang naman sa kaniyang love handles kaya napatalon siya kasabay ikot. And syempre si Jongin who’s wearing a muscle tee na may malaking butas at boxer shorts ang tumambad sa kaniya.</p><p> </p><p>Mukha talagang walking temptation itong crush niya kapag nakapambahay. UGH!</p><p> </p><p>“‘Di ako kike,” tawa nito. Bwiset siya kiss niya ‘to eh. “Ano hinahanap mo diyan?”</p><p> </p><p>“Earpods. Pero naiwan ko yata sa office. Haayyy,” sagot niya in a very sahd voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, gusto mo hiramin akin? Kaso bluetooth earphones. And earbuds siya,” offer nito.</p><p> </p><p>Ano ba ‘yan sabi na nga ba tutulungan na naman siya. Sa kakaganito ni Jongin, mahihirapan siyang mag-move on sa ~feelings~ niya. Pero syempre payag siya. ‘Pag may pinresent na pagkakataon to landi, ginagrab lang niya lagi huhuhu. Parang ‘di nga siya hate ng earpods niya.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? ‘Di mo ba gagamitin?”</p><p> </p><p>“‘Di naman. Matutulog na rin ako niyan eh.”</p><p> </p><p>Kunwari nag-isip pa si Kyungsoo pero may sagot na talaga siya diyan.</p><p> </p><p>“Osige hehe thank youuu.”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin ruffled his hair again. Hmp! Hilig magpakilig. Eto namang si Kyungsoo hilig kiligin. Isip ni Kyungsoo bagay sila. CHAROT!</p><p> </p><p>“No problem, Soo. Wait inom lang ako water,” paalam ni Jongin bago kumaripas ng takbo papuntang kusina.</p><p> </p><p>Wala pang dalawang minuto ay nasa kwarto na sila ni Jongin. AY ANO MANGYAYARI RITO? Joke lang andito rin si Chanyeol. Kayo ha.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Soo,” bati ng roommate ni crushie pero hindi naman ito nakatingin sa kaniya. Bakit kay Jongin ‘to nakatingin. “Sleep ka dito?”</p><p> </p><p>Nasamid si Kyungsoo with his own spit. Gusto niyang sagutin ng, <em> “Pwede ba?” </em></p><p> </p><p>“Hindi!” Ay sumasapaw ‘tong si Jongin. Ang lakas naman maka-kontra, ganun niya ba kaayaw na makasamang matulog si Kyungsoo hmpf. “Pahiramin ko lang earphones.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aaahh I see, akala ko naman you’re admitting na—”</p><p> </p><p>“Eto na! Soo hehe use it as much as you’d like.” Madaling-madali naman siyang paalisin. Inabot niya na ang earphones and halos itulak na siya palabas ng kwarto.</p><p> </p><p>Natanga pa si Kyungsoo sa mga kaganapan at nakatayo lang sa tapat ng kanilang pinto with his round eyes. Tiningnan niya ang earphones and wala siyang ka-ide-ideya paano ito gamitin. Haist, tatanungin na lang niya si roomie kung gising pa ito.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Mag isa ngayon si Jongin sa house because siya lang yata ang hindi nag-OT sa work. Ayan tuloy, ginugulo siya ng kaniyang thoughts. To be honest, it shouldn’t be bothering him this much nga eh. Kasi kilala niya ang sarili niya. And the Jongin he knows is straight as a fucking ruler. It’s just Chanyeol getting into his head.</p><p> </p><p>His roommate brought up the idea lang naman na baka may special feelings siya for their friend and housemate na si Kyungsoo. When he asked, while laughing pa, kung bakit naman ganoon ang tingin nito, he just answered na he seemed to be kinder and more protective pagdating sa cute nilang friend— ay este, friend LANG.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin would like to think na si Kyungsoo kasi ‘yung type lang na kailangang alagaan kaya siya ganoon sa kaniya, or else mapapahamak ito like in a serious way na pahamak. He’s just concerned for a friend’s well-being, you know.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin shook his head para bugawin ang unwanted thoughts. Bumaba siya sa kitchen para magluto ng simpleng dinner niya, maybe fry an egg and reheat their rice lang from breakfast kanina. Kukunin na niya ang bowl ng rice from the fridge nang biglang tumunog ang kaniyang notif sa phone. Alam niyang it’s from IG agad because of the sound. Sinilip niya ang kaniyang phone na nakapatong sa counter before the phone screen dies out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ksoodo started a live video. Watch it before it ends! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Huh? That’s new. Hindi rin naman masyadong active si Kyungsoo sa social media accounts niya kaya nakakapagtaka.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin unlocked his phone and went straight to IG para panoorin ang live ng kaibigan niya. Ulit: kaibigan niya. Nabalewala na ang dinner as he made himself comfortable sa chair sa dining table. Out of curiosity lang talaga ‘tong pag-check niya and nothing else. Bwiset na Chanyeol ino-overthink na tuloy niya lahat.</p><p> </p><p>Medyo matagal nag-load ang live dahil fuck talaga ang wifi connection nila. And nag-flash lang ang what seems to be the inside of Kyungsoo’s car. Pero ‘yung headliner or roof lang. Medyo dim na rin kasi pababa na ang araw. Ang song sa background ay “Girls Just Want To Have Fun” ni Cyndi Lauper.</p><p> </p><p>Hm?? Wait. May naiisip na si Jongin kung bakit live si Kyungsoo pero?? Hm…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “they just wanna! they just wanna~ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> they just wanna! they just wanna! oh girls!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Biglang sumabay si Kyungsoo sa part na ito ng kanta. And oh my god hindi napigilang tumawa ni Jongin. Feel na feel pa ng <em> friend </em> niya ang pagkanta. Dagdag pa ang mga comments ng mga tao sa live, specially their housemates’. Na-confirm din ang hinala niya.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>kim_jdae </em> </b> <em> KYUNGSOO HAHHAHA </em></p><p><b> <em>loeypark92 </em> </b> <em> classic kyungsoo LOLOL </em></p><p><b> <em>bb.hyun </em> </b> <em> KYUNFHSOO TANGIAN KA NASA </em></p><p>
  <em>             TARBHAO AKO ajsAJHSAJHAS </em>
</p><p><b> <em>kmmnsk_ </em> </b> <em> someone call him pls hahhaha </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Gustong tawagan ni Jongin pero he’s enjoying this too much. Napatingin siya away from the screen saglit habang tuloy lang ang pagsabay ni Kyungsoo sa mga kanta.</p><p> </p><p>Shet ang cute talaga ni Kyungsoo isip niya. Narealize din niyang ang tamis-tamis ng kaniyang ngiti.</p><p> </p><p>Umiling-iling si Jongin sa sarili. He’s overthinking na talaga pati sa simpleng bagay na ‘to.</p><p> </p><p>Napatingin siya ulit sa screen nang tumigil ang old song (na hindi maalala ni Jongin ang title) at sunod ang tapping sounds na mukhang mula sa surface ng phone. Sunod na tunog ay ang pagsara ng car door.</p><p> </p><p>Is Kyungsoo home?</p><p> </p><p>Mabilis na tumayo si Jongin from the chair and naglakad papunta sa main door. At tama nga siya, naririnig na niya ang tunog ng key against the lock. Mabilis namang na-unlock ang pinto at bumukas na ito.</p><p> </p><p>Gulat na gulat si Kyungsoo nang makita siyang nakatayo lang sa may tapat ng pinto. Kung siya rin siguro ang nasa lagay nito, mawe-weirduhan siya.</p><p> </p><p>“J-Jongin? Ginagawa mo diyan?”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin didn’t answer but chuckled instead. Narinig kasi nilang dalawa ang boses ni Kyungsoo from his phone.</p><p> </p><p>Nanlaki lalo ang malalaki nang mata nito.</p><p> </p><p>“Ano ‘yun???”</p><p> </p><p>Nanigas pa ito, stopping from placing his shoes sa rack.</p><p> </p><p>Mas lumakas pa ang tawa ni Jongin dahil sobrang epic ng itsura ni Kyungsoo at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Huy??”</p><p> </p><p>Hinablot ni Kyungsoo ang phone niya from him and looked at it. Sinilip din ni Jongin ang screen and itim lang ang naka-flash and it’s echoing lang whatever sound they make.</p><p> </p><p>“‘Di ba ako si ksoodo?” takang-takang tanong ni Kyungsoo kasunod ng malakas na gasp. “Na-hack ako???”</p><p> </p><p>Hindi na kinakaya ni Jongin. Humalakhak na talaga siya all out. Buti na lang at konti lang ang viewers ngayon. Kinuha niya ang phone ni Kyungsoo na currently nakaipit sa kili-kili nito and turned the live off. Pero syempre sinave niya. Gago rin siya minsan eh. (Ayaw niyang amining gusto niyang panoorin ulit mamaya at i-screen record.)</p><p> </p><p>Sobrang halatang confused af pa rin itong kaibigan nila. Jongin sighed out after niyang tumawa. “Soo, naka-live ka kanina. Napindot mo yata.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ha??? Paanoooo? Ano ba ‘yaaaan~” whine nito sabay hablot sa phone. “Ibig sabihin ba non maraming nakapanood sa’kin? Gaano katagal? Huhuhuhu!” iyak pa nito as he walked further inside the house sa sala. Nagpahulog din ito sa couch agad at mangiyak-ngiyak na tiningnan ang phone. “Bwiset ka uninstall na kita huhu Jongin pa’no ba ‘to i-deleeeete?”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin pursed his lips para pigilang matawa and cleared his throat pa. He made sure na fully composed na siya bago magsalita. “Baka napindot mo lang. ‘Wag mo na delete, Soo. Sayang feed mo, cute pa naman photos ng plants mo.”</p><p> </p><p>He crossed his fingers na ma-convince si Kyungsoo. “Mga below 50 people lang naman max kanina eh, okay lang ‘yun.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fifty?” This time, sa kaniya nakatingin si Kyungsoo with his teary eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shet don’t look at me like that. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jongin cleared his throat again and lumapit dito pero hindi niya tiningnan. Baka yakapin niya pa ito nang wala sa oras. “U-Uhm, bumaba naman agad! ‘Wag ka na umiyak, wala ka naman ginawang nakakahiya. Cute nga eh.”</p><p> </p><p>Tumigil ang lahat. Ang pag-iyak ni Kyungsoo, ang movements nito, parang paghinga nga rin eh. Oh my god, nag-malfunction yata ito.</p><p> </p><p>Narinig niya ang paglunok ng katabi. Ang lakas. Ano ba ito???</p><p> </p><p>“K-Kumain ka na ba?” pagche-change topic ni Kyungsoo habang pinupunasan ang barely hanging on tears niya.</p><p> </p><p>Nagtataka pa si Jongin pero he just went with the flow na lang. At least mukhang okay na si Kyungsoo and that’s what matter the most— uhm… Yeah, concerned siya as a friend, okay?</p><p> </p><p>“Hindi pa, ikaw?”</p><p> </p><p>“‘Di pa rin. May gusto ka ba? Magluluto na lang ako,” he offered before siya suminghot.</p><p> </p><p>Agarang tumayo si Kyungsoo papunta sa kusina, leaving his stuff sa couch and without changing his clothes din.</p><p> </p><p>Kasabay ng pagtayo nito ay ang pagtingin tuloy ni Jongin sa matambok— sa likuran nito. Jongin caught himself and shook his head yet again sa sarili. Ginagawa niya ba ito lagi?? God help him. Is he a pervert???</p><p> </p><p>Ugh! Damn it, Chanyeol!!!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Wala na talaga. Natalo si Jongin ng tinanim ni Chanyeol sa utak niya. Maybe he likes Kyungsoo talaga? Maybe he’s just fond of the guy. Pero…</p><p> </p><p>That fucking big PERO is dahil nga aware na siya masyado sa so-called feelings niya for the guy, small things get him all riled up na. Small fucking things na he’s used to naman before pa like Kyungsoo wearing <em> short </em>shorts and tight shirts, Kyungsoo bending down to pick something up, clueless Kyungsoo asking for his help, teary-eyed Kyungsoo panicking over small things and… Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, KYUNGSOO!!!</p><p> </p><p>Dahil dito, he’s working extra hard sa gym, like what he’s doing right now, para mag-let out ng steam, ng LIBOG! Yes, let’s call it that na. Hindi siya magpapatalo. He lost na sa mind game ni Chanyeol and that’s as far as it gets. Nope. Hindi siya magjajakol while thinking of their friend. He can’t like his friend that way.</p><p> </p><p>Una sa lahat, gaya nga ng nabanggit, Kyungsoo is their friend. Jongin does not date friends. Jongin <em> also </em> does not make his friends <em> sexual stimulants </em>. Just nope. Pangalawa, Kyungsoo might not like the idea too, which might stain their friendship. Na ayaw talaga niyang mangyari at all costs. Hindi rin naman kasi… openly gay si Kyungsoo eh, like hindi niya direktang sinabi sa kanila. Jongin knows that it’s wrong to assume anyone’s sexual identity pero he’s getting hints lang na Kyungsoo swings that way— Wait. Eto pala dapat ang first reason niya: He, himself, Jongin, is straight. As a fucking ruler. Yes, ‘yun ang first reason.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, <em> shit,” </em>he cursed out when he felt a stabbing pain sa kaniyang pecs. Malamang mali ang form niya. Shit hindi rin talaga dapat lumilipad ang isip sa kung anu-ano while weight training eh.</p><p> </p><p>Binaba niya ang equipment at nag-stretch. Wala, he’s done for the day na.</p><p> </p><p>Saturday afternoon, which means most of his housemates must have gone home sa kani-kanilang bahay while he’s in the gym. Jongin drove home and hoped na lang na he’ll get the house to himself talaga pag-uwi.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Pagkarating sa shared house ay agad nang umakyat si Jongin sa kwarto nila ni Chanyeol. Pahinga lang konti then shower na. Tahimik ang bahay, ibig sabihin natupad ang hiniling niya kanina. Gusto niyang mapag-isa sa thoughts niya, which is super rare lang.</p><p> </p><p>Umupo si Jongin sa kaniyang desk chair, not sa kama kasi pawisan pa siya, and opened Instagram. Nag-post siya ng story kanina and checked lang kung sino ba ang mga nag-view. It’s just a simple photo of him standing in front of the mirror, syempre with a pasimpleng flex ng arm that’s holding the phone up.</p><p> </p><p>He scrolled lang to see the viewers and napa-pause siya when he saw Kyungsoo’s username. Napataas siya ng kilay kasi madalang lang mag-view si Kyungsoo. Parang once in a blue moon lang but when he does, for some reason, it’s a selfie lagi. Jongin pursed his lips and umiling para paalisin ang mga bagay na gustong pumasok sa utak niya on why Kyungsoo might do that.</p><p> </p><p>He just started viewing other people’s stories na lang. Poker face lang siya all throughout dahil wala namang kakaiba sa mga posts but when Baekhyun’s story came up, napaayos ng upo si Jongin. Thank god nasa close friends list siya ni Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>Pinagtripan na naman nito si Kyungsoo malamang bago umalis ng bahay. It’s a video of Kyungsoo watering his plants sa labas, hawak-hawak ang hose and si Baekhyun ay halatang nagtatago sa gilid ng house where the faucet is at. Bumulong ito just enough na marinig sa video.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Welcome to another episode of my prank channel, guys. At si Kyungsoo na naman po ang biktima natin today. Most requested HAHAHA” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sinara ni Baekhyun ang gripo at kita sa video na nawalan ng tubig ang hawak ni Kyungsoo. Inalog-alog nito ang hose bago tumingin sa source. Mabilis na nagtago si Baekhyun habang tahimik na tumatawa. Nanahimik sandali bago matutok ulit ang camera kay Kyungsoo, and this time nakaharap na sa kaniya ang hose. And as expected… may lumabas nang malakas na daloy ng tubig at nabasa siya.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Puta! Ano ba ‘yaaan~” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “HAHAHAHAHAHA! ISSA PRANK CHANNEL!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Natawa na rin slight si Jongin dahil sa nakakalokong tawa ni Baekhyun. Ang gulo ng camera malamang dahil sa katatawa ng kaibigan nila bago ito maging steady ulit at pinakita ang nabasang si Kyungsoo.</p><p> </p><p>Oh my god.</p><p> </p><p>Nawala bigla ang tawa ni Jongin.</p><p> </p><p>Dahil nabasa siya, dumikit lang naman ang manipis at puting t-shirt ni Kyungsoo sa balat niya. Halos makita na lahat.</p><p> </p><p>Dapat tumatawa si Jongin ngayon kasi pilit na tinatakpan ni Kyungsoo ang camera habang tawa pa rin nang tawa si Baekhyun pero… Hindi matanggal sa utak niya ang image ni Kyungsoo na BASA at EXPOSED. It’s just a super small thing pero tangina naman ng epekto sa kaniya.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin inhaled deeply.</p><p> </p><p>Fuck.</p><p> </p><p>He’s going to do it.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Tangina,” </em>bulong niya sa sarili.</p><p> </p><p>Sinabunot ni Jongin ang sarili as he looked for his bluetooth earphones. Manonood siya ng porn just so he can say na ito ang dahilan kung bakit siya na-arouse.</p><p> </p><p>Fuck talaga.</p><p> </p><p>Nang makalkal na niya ito sa gym bag, agad niya itong sinuot at umupo ulit sa kaniyang chair. He opened Safari on private before turning his earphones on.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>*beep* Power on. Battery: about 75%.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Bluetooth connected.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Huh? ‘Di pa naka-on bluetooth niya though.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>“UGH! Fuck! Yeah, you like that? U-huh. It feels so go</em> </b> <b>— </b> <b> <em>Ah~ Ahh~”</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>Dalawang magkaibang boses ng lalaki ang naririnig niya ngayon. Putangina what the fuck. Isa lang ang ibig sabihin nito. Hindi siya mag-isa sa bahay. And… isang device lang naman other than his ang paired na with his earphones sa pamamahay na ito. Hindi dinisconnect ni Jongin pero agad niyang hinubad ang earphones at lumabas ng kwarto. He stood infront of Kyungsoo and Minseok’s room and—</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Nawala audio.”</p><p> </p><p>Bingo.</p><p> </p><p>No, wait. Bakit bingo?!??!</p><p> </p><p>Biglang bumukas ang pinto at parehas silang nagkatinginan with wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Ngumit awkwardly si Jongin while si Kyungsoo naman ay namumula nang parang kamatis.</p><p> </p><p>“M-May narinig ka ba?” Kyungsoo asked with a shaking voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?” Jongin feigned innocence dahil mukhang iiyak na naman si Kyungsoo.</p><p> </p><p>Tinakpan ni Kyungsoo ang mga mata niya. “Ughh~ Jongin, ‘di mo naman kailangan mag-pretend para ‘di ako mapahiya huhuhu~”</p><p> </p><p>Lumunok siya. Hard. Putangina dapat nag-aalala na siya as of now pero <em> putangina </em> bakit ba siya natu-turn on sa mangiyak-ngiyak na Kyungsoo PUTANGINA TALAGA NIYA.</p><p> </p><p>Humingang malalim si Jongin. At shaky rin dahil kino-control talaga niya ang sarili niya. As he let the air out, he reached a decision.</p><p> </p><p>Ang desisyon na sobrang risky at baka pagsisihan niya in the future.</p><p> </p><p>Pero this is it.</p><p> </p><p>Fuck it.</p><p> </p><p>Fuck what anybody says, fuck what may happen.</p><p> </p><p>He needs to fuck Kyungsoo right now. </p><p> </p><p>“Kailangan mo ba ng tulong, Soo?” he asked nervously.</p><p> </p><p>Tumigil na naman ang lahat. Kyungsoo slowly let his hands drop from his face and looked up at him with those teary eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Tangina naman eh. Ito nga ang kahinaan niya eh.</p><p> </p><p>Hindi na niya kaya.</p><p> </p><p>Lumapit siya at binasa ang expression ni Kyungsoo. Mukhang hindi naman siya aayaw pero para sigurado tinanong niya pa rin. “Pwede ba kitang halikan?”</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo bit his lower lip which riled him up even more. Tumango ito and that was Jongin’s cue. He emptied the space between them and connected their lips. Pinakiramdaman niya kung hanggang saan siya papapasukin ni Kyungsoo sa kaniyang espasyo at ramdam niyang dahan-dahan itong bumibigay. Unti-unti niyang nararamdaman ang pag-init ng kanilang mga katawan hanggang sa tuluyan na silang matangay ng pagnanasa para sa isa’t isa.</p><p> </p><p>Pinatong ni Jongin ang kaniyang mga kamay sa pwetan ni Kyungsoo habang magkahalikan sila and the guy let out a high-pitched sound.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Tangina ang sarap pakinggan. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Pinisil pa lalo ni Jongin ang mga ito at mas lalo lang ding umingay si Kyungsoo.</p><p> </p><p>They got interrupted when Kyungsoo suddenly pulled away from the kiss, but not away from his body. He’s still holding onto his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“J-Jongin, may gusto ka ba sa’kin?”</p><p> </p><p>Fuck, mamaya na ang <em> talk </em> at <em> fuck </em>muna?</p><p> </p><p>Pero hindi rin magawa ni Jongin. What with the way Kyungsoo’s looking at him with those puppy eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed out and wrapped his arms around the smaller’s waist.</p><p> </p><p>“Kyungsoo… Hindi ko alam kung napapansin mo ba pero sobrang caring ko pagdating sa’yo, sobrang protective ko, sobrang… iba ko lang talaga ‘pag ikaw na pinaguusapan,” umpisa niya habang nakatingin sa mga mata ng kausap. “Matagal ko nang iniisip kung ano ba talaga ‘tong nararamdaman ko towards you and I’ve finally come to a conclusion.”</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo’s just looking at him, walang imik, waiting for whatever he’s going to say, kaya naman he led him paupo sa pinakamalapit na upuan and squatted directly in front of him. He held his hands and continued.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not gonna lie, hindi naman talaga pumasok sa isip ko dati na baka may feelings pala ako sa’yo, pero nung dumating, wala na akong ibang naisip kung hindi ‘yun. Wala na akong ibang naisip kung hindi ikaw. I thought of the consequences, kung anong magiging epekto nito sa friendship natin and honestly, it’s worth the risk.”</p><p> </p><p>Umiiyak na ngayon si Kyungsoo at pinunasan ito ni Jongin with both of his thumbs as he cupped his cheeks. “Now, to answer your question, kung hindi ka pa convinced sa paghalik ko sa’yo, sa pagdakot ko sa pwet mo—” Natawa si Kyungsoo rito and napangiti rin si Jongin kasi siya ang dahilan ng pagtawa nito. “—Sa mahaba kong speech, then yes. May gusto ako sa’yo Kyung—”</p><p> </p><p>Naputol ang sasabihin niya nang bigla siyang sunggaban ni Kyungsoo ng malalim na halik. “Ang dami mo namang sinabi, ‘yun lang naman gusto kong marinig.”</p><p> </p><p>Natawa na lang si Jongin at hinila niya itong muli para yakapin nang mahigpit.</p><p> </p><p>“Pwede na ba nating ituloy ginagawa natin kanina?” tanong niya in a teasing way. Pero sa gulat niya, si Kyungsoo pa ang unang humiwalay sa yakap at naghila sa kaniya paupo sa kama. </p><p> </p><p>“So ‘di mo tatanungin kung may gusto ako sa’yo?” tanong nito pabalik in the same tone he used earlier. Jongin opened his mouth para sumagot pero pinigilan siyang magsalita ni Kyungsoo by placing a finger on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Pero sagutin ko na lang gamit bibig ko,” he said in a sultry way while kneeling in between his thighs. “Nang hindi nagsasalita.”</p><p> </p><p>Wala na. Sumabog na ang utak ni Jongin.</p><p> </p><p>Ang masasabi na lang niya ay salamat earphones.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Sina Kyungsoo at Jongin lang na naman ang natira sa bahay dahil nagsiuwian ang kanilang housemates. Isang linggo na simula nung nag-aminan sila and more. *wink wink* Pero wala pa rin silang sinasabihan about it. Gusto muna nilang i-savor ang lovey-dovey moments without the others teasing them for it.</p><p> </p><p>“Kelan ba natin sasabihin sa kanila?” Kyungsoo asked Jongin habang binababa ang phone sa tabi niya sa couch. Manonood lang sila ng movie ng now boyfriend niya and who knows what else they’d do pa.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm, ikaw bahala. Okay lang naman sa’kin kung gusto mo na,” sagot nito while picking a movie on Netflix. </p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo pouted and cuddled next to Jongin. “Nakakakaba kasing may tinatago eh. Lalo na kay Baekhyun. Parang lagi na lang akong tinitingnan nang may paghihinala.”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin chuckled and gave his head a kiss. “Okay, pag-uwi nila dito?”</p><p> </p><p>Binalot niya ang mga kamay sa malaman at masarap na braso ng jowa niya at saka tumango. “Okay, boyfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo flinched nang biglang mag-ring ang phone ni Jongin. They both looked at who’s calling.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh, si Baekhyun lang pala manggugulo lang ‘yan,” Kyungsoo said at biglang nag-end ang call.</p><p> </p><p>Doon na sila kinabahan kasi nakita nilang maraming messages from not just one housemate, but everybody. Bubuksan na dapat ni Jongin ang messages pero bigla ulit tumawag si Baekhyun and this time, sinagot na nila. Jongin set it on loud.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “HELLO WHAT IS UP WELCOME TO ME SA IG LIVE NI KYUNGSOO, BAEKHYUN HERE! TANGINA KAYO HINDI NIYO LANG SAMIN INAMIN PATI SA LAHAT NG FOLLOWERS MO KYUNGSOO HAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!! MAGDELETE KA NA NGA NG IG POTA KA TALAGA! CONGRATS SA INYO PWE!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>At nag-end na ang call without them having the chance to react. Si Jongin na ang mabilis na humablot ng phone ni Kyungsoo sa tabi niya at nagpatay ng live.</p><p> </p><p>Tawa lang siya nang tawa. “You did it again, baby HAHAHAHA!”</p><p> </p><p>Nagtago si Kyungsoo sa kili-kili ni Jongin at nag-whine na parang bata. Puta talaga nakakahiya.</p><p> </p><p>Niyakap lang siya ng boyfriend niya habang tumatawa. “Well, at least ang dali lang ng pag-amin natin.”</p><p> </p><p>Tinaas ni Kyungsoo ang ulo from Jongin’s chest at tiningnan ito nang masama. “Instagram hates me.”</p><p> </p><p>Mas lumakas pa lalo ang tawa nito. “But I love you,” he responded.</p><p> </p><p>At syempre just like all the times na magsasabi ng something na nakakagulat si Jongin, ay nag-malfunction siya ulit.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, hindi mali ang narinig mo. Uulitin ko: I love you,” Jongin reiterated.</p><p> </p><p>Binalik ni Kyungsoo ang mukha sa dibdib ni Jongin and answered in a muffled voice, “I love you too.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>technology hates kyungsoo but kyungsoo loves it for getting him and jongin together hahahahhahuhuhu</p><p>i hope you liked this!! also i hope you're doing well. i know we're in such a hard place right now but we will get through this! importante ring mag-register kayo to vote for the upcoming elections! at oo inuutusan ko kayo! register! take care of yourselves! drink water, eat your meals on time and get enough sleep! stay safe~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>